


Photo Booth

by thebriesknees



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriesknees/pseuds/thebriesknees
Summary: This was a request from my Tumblr! The request was:do u think u could do a peter parker x reader headcanon about taking pics together in a photobooth? love your writing btw!! xx





	Photo Booth

What do you call a high school prom without a photo booth? A disappointment. Thankfully, Midtown High School did not disappoint. “Peter, look!” You pointed to the booth that was set up in the corner of the gym. While Peter was one who preferred to be  _behind_  the camera, he didn’t mind being dragged over to the line at the booth. He loved seeing you so excited.

There was a table next to the line that was cluttered with props like a paper mustache on a stick or a speech bubble that says “BEST NIGHT EVER!” You looked over your options and decided on paper heart-shaped glasses attached to a stick. “This is appropriate.” You face Peter, bringing the glasses up to cover your eyes. This earned you a shy laugh from him. “How about this?” He picks up another stick prop with big, red lips attached. He brought it up to his mouth and made obnoxious kissing noises at you. 

“Next!” A bored but intense looking teacher in charge of manning the photo booth called. You and Peter walk forward, pushing the curtain aside and sliding in. “No funny business in there.” The teacher warned, narrowing his eyes at the two of you.

Peter pulled the curtain shut before the two of you burst into giggles. “No funny business in there.” Peter says in a mocking tone, causing you both to dissolve into laughter. “Alright, Parker. I hope you have your poses in mind. We only get four pictures.” You tease, reaching forward to press the start button. 

“Way ahead of you, babe.” He grins and leans in close to you, putting his prop up to his mouth. You do the same with your heart-shaped glasses for the first picture, bringing the prop down after you hear the first click of the camera. 

“Next!” Peter mocks the teacher again and you can’t help but laugh again. 

The screen in front of you counts down from five as you and Peter scramble to get into position for the next pose. When the camera clicks a second time, you and Peter are squeezing each other’s cheeks, making what your mom would call “fishy lips.” 

The screen counts down again. Two more pictures left. Before you can move into another position, Peter pulls you onto his lap and wraps his strong arms around you. He rests his chin on your shoulder and smiles sweetly into the camera. You were positive he could feel how hard your heart was beating. Looking at the preview of you two on the screen, you lay your head against his and smile, trying to ignore the burning of your cheeks. You’re positive they will show up bright red in the pictures. 

_Click._

One more picture left. The countdown starts again. You turn your head to look Peter in the face. “Got any ideas for the last one?” You ask.

“Just one.” He replied.

Peter held you tighter to him and kissed you. You and Peter have been dating for a while now, but every kiss still felt like the first. It was exciting and sweet and it still made your heart race. 

You were so wrapped up in the kiss that you didn’t even hear the final click of the camera. The two of you only broke apart when the teacher waiting outside threw open the curtain. 

“I said no funny business! Out, now!” 

You and Peter scrambled out of the booth, holding back laughter. It wasn’t until after you snatched the pictures from the tray on the outside of the booth and were a safe distance away that the two of you burst out laughing. 

“I said no funny business!” This time it was your turn to mock the teacher, causing a new wave of laughter from Peter. When you finally calmed down enough to catch your breath, you and Peter looked down at the pictures you had just taken. The photobooth, thankfully, printed two strips so you both could keep one.

Peter looked up from his strip and smiled at you. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” You grinned in response, feeling your cheeks get hot again. “That’s funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you.” 

Peter laughed and took your hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you, too.” You handed him your strip of photos to put in his pocket for safe keeping. “Now come on, Spider-Boy, let’s go dance.”


End file.
